Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
The game of golf requires a golfer to hit a golf ball as few times as possible with the goal of launching it from the tee ground, on to the putting green, and ultimately into the hole on the green. In order to do this effectively, the golfer must swing a golf club (and on the putting green a putter must be used) in a manner that projects the ball in the desired direction and with the desired distance. Golf instructors and golf instructional books all advise various techniques to teach golfers to swing their club (and the putter in the case of shots on the putting green) in a repeatable and consistent manner that projects the ball in the desired direction with the desired distance.
Numerous devices are known that attempt to assist a golfer in improving their alignment for addressing the golf ball. Such devices include visual aids that attach to the face of the golf club or to the shaft of the golf club. Each of the known devices is limited to providing directional information to a golfer before the swing takes place, but not effectively during the swing process. Further, the known prior art addresses only the directional aspect of the golf ball movement and not the travel distance aspect of the golf ball movement. Proper alignment of the golf club (or putter) to the golf ball, the alignment path of the golf club during the golf stroke through the impact point, and the length and force of a golfer's stroke will determine the direction and travel distance of a golf ball. Golfers practice swing techniques taught to them by golf instructors and golf instructional books and try to execute proper swings in a repeatable and consistent manner.
The applicant is unaware of a teaching aid that provides instant and continuous feedback to a golfer for the purposes of hitting a golf ball in a desired direction and a consistent and predictable distance. The result of this type of feedback will allow a golfer to make immediate adjustments to foot position, body position, club position, and golf club swing length to consistently project the ball in the desired direction with the desired distance.